


Kinky game

by tenshi6



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6





	Kinky game

Esca was roughly pushed against the wall by Marcus, who was holding the boy’s chin firm and kissed him hungrily, causing the younger to whimper against his mouth. Esca’s hands were tied on his back and he desperately struggled against the rope but it was no use, he couldn’t free his hands. Marcus’s whole body was pressing against his; he could feel the man’s hard erection and felt shame sweeping over himself as he was also getting hard. Esca shut his eyes tight as the Roman literally tore his thin shirt off and now their bare chests met. Marcus was still devouring his lips while he slid a hand into Esca’s pants, grabbing his manhood.

“You’re already turned on, filthy slave.” Marcus sneered at Esca who opened his eyes and sent him a death-glare but didn’t dare to say a word, not wanting to worsen his situation. “On your knees” Marcus ordered in a husky tone and Esca reluctantly did it, knowing what was coming next. He kneeled down and gulped thick when Marcus took his cock out then pushed it into his mouth without saying anything.

Esca almost lost his balance since he wasn’t able to support himself with his hands, but Marcus grabbed him by the hair and held him firmly, also, painfully. Esca was trying not to choke as Marcus pushed his organ deeper, hitting the back of his throat.

“Suck.” Came the next order and Esca did as he was told, sucking and licking the hard cock, covering it with as much saliva as he was able to. He knew he had to wet Marcus’s cock if he wanted to get a more or less gentle treatment afterwards. And he was sure there was still a lot more coming soon.

Marcus pulled back and lifted him by his hair, kissing him again. He pushed his tongue into Esca’s mouth to explore it, challenging him for a battle of dominance, but of course, Esca wouldn’t dare to win, fearing the consequences.

The Roman broke the kiss after a good minute then commanded Esca to take his pants off. The boy looked away slightly embarrassed though he obediently did it.

“Aww, don’t be so shy.” Marcus teased. “I know you’re actually enjoying it.”

“Fuck you.” Esca snapped but immediately earned a hard slap across his face and he stumbled backwards.

“You have some guts, slave.” Marcus sneered and made the boy stand on four-legs, but since his hands were still being tied his chest and face was touching the floor. Marcus grabbed his lips, his throbbing erection against Esca’s hole, causing the boy to shiver.

“You want me to be gentle, right?” Marcus asked slyly and smirked at the boy’s helpless fight against his pride. After a few seconds, Esca nodded slowly. ‘To hell with my pride, I don’t want to be in pain!’ The boy cursed in his mind.

“I didn’t hear it.” Marcus wasn’t satisfied with just a nod; he wanted to hear it from Esca’s lips.

“Yes, Master.” He hissed and had to bite his lower lip not to insult the Roman again. That would have been pretty bad.

“Good boy.” Marcus grinned and licked his fingers to wet them then pushed one into Esca’s hole, soon adding the other two, stretching the boy by making scissoring movements. Though Esca really didn’t want it, he couldn’t help a few moans escaping from his lips.

“Relax, Esca.” Marcus whispered in a surprisingly gentle tone after he had removed his fingers. He trailed his fingers along Esca’s spine, causing him goose bumps and Esca unconsciously calmed down a bit. Then Marcus grabbed his hips to lift him a little and pushed his hard manhood into the boy. Esca let out a loud groan and struggled against the ropes again.

“Untie me, please.” Esca panted urgently but Marcus didn’t do it, only pulled back just to thrust in again with more force. “Ahh…please…Master, I’m begging you!” The boy screamed, throwing his remaining pride away.

“Will you be a good boy then?” The Roman asked cunningly, and Esca was in a state when he would have agreed on everything.

“Yes, Master.” He replied hastily, it was very uncomfortable to have his hands tied on his back in this kind of position. Soon, he could feel Marcus freeing him and Esca immediately stood on all-fours, moaning as the older slammed into him again.

Marcus slid a hand to his erection and started stroking it gentle, earning more moans and pants from the younger who didn’t even try to hold the sounds back. He knew it was no use. Despite the fact that he didn’t want this, he couldn’t deny it was pleasurable for him, too. He wished he could detest Marcus but it was impossible. He hated to accept it, but it was the truth. Moreover, he started to feel something towards him.

Esca’s moans became louder as Marcus increased his space both pushing in and out and stroking his erection. The older used his free hand to cover Esca’s mouth and this just made him even more turned out. Esca would bet he knew it.

With the Roman fucking him hard while he was stroking him in time with his thrusts and covered his mouth, Esca was already close to his climax. He rocked against Marcus’s sweaty body, signalling him to speed up even more and the man gladly did it. After a few more slams Esca came with a muffled scream, his hot semen spilling into Marcus’s waiting palm. Feeling the boy tightening around his cock, Marcus reached his limit, too, and with a loud moan he filled him with his seeds.

He pulled out of Esca who then turned and lied down with Marcus collapsing on top of him. Their heavy pants filled the room; both of them were trying to catch their breaths up after the amazing sex.

“You really like playing this master and slave game, don’t you?” Marcus grinned at the boy under him. “Kinky.”

“Well, you didn’t have anything against it, moreover, you like it, too, right? Pervert.” Esca grinned back.

“That’s why you love me.” The Roman pointed out and before the boy could have a chance to resist pushed his mouth against him, silencing Esca with a deep, passionate kiss.

‘Hm, yes, I love you.’ The boy answered in his mind, smiling against the kiss, now fighting back eagerly in the tongue-battling.


End file.
